A Salem Resigning of the Marionette Syndrome
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Xover with Salem. Salem is given a chance to redo his century filled life as a Cat if he watches over the boy called Harry Potter, being the pet and friend of Draco Malfoy to change the their fate to that for You-Know-Who and Salem's freedom
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just watching some Sabrina... and my favorite character of course is Salem. So I was just thinking, why the hell not?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>** An Easy Compensation**_ – So What are the Strings?_

Far deep within England, in the south western part of Wiltshire, stood an isolated mansion. The mansion was guarded well behind wide and lengthy solid walls, even muggles couldn't come in; but not for the walls, but because of the spells that could only effect non-magical people. The mansion was owned by none other than a well known, centuries old family named the Malfoys. The people within their town knew nothing to a little about them, never leaving the grounds other than a very pale boy with platinum blond hair.

An once there were also a woman and man who use to be with that boy… their town with filled with muggles and very few 'true' wizard's families, so the Malfoy manor was surrounded by rumors that could only seem true to an outsider.

Not many would guest that the Malfoy Manor was filled with only the true and prestigious purebloods of all of wizard kind. They held exclusive parties for only those that were truly worthy and the boy who once every while would walk out of that garden was their son; Draco Malfoy. A boy who's head was filled with much presumption with the lifestyle he lived. But within the furnish living room were a couple of people gathered stood; the Parkinson's, the Crabbe, the Goyles, the Zabini and of course his family. He had already open his presents and within both of his hands he held a black cat, but a pure Short Hair black cat…

His friends were watching and so the boy put the cat down, before going to his parents "Thank you, Father… not only a beautiful hawk owl, but an American Short Hair…"

His father smiled slightly and nodded "Of course… You would of needed an owl anyway, not that I would let my son be tarnish using secondary-hand owls from the towers of Hogwarts. Happy birthday, son."

The face on the man was that of incomprehensible, he was only slightly smiling a moment ago, yet the man face his son, his important birthday host with a non-readable expression as he started to suggest "Draco… we will be in the parlor, why don't you go out and play with your friends?"

The kid didn't care, nor were they oblivious to the fact the suggestion wasn't a suggestion other than being a calm and cold command. The adults knew this, and spoke lightly… Draco, however, for this single day in the many months had pass he turned his mind and eyes away with the memo of 'Out of sight out of mind'. After thanking everybody, Draco called his friends as they began to leave for the outside garden.

Mr. Goyle laughed heartily "Children… These days they'll never learn if they keep this up!"

His wife chuckled following up with "Even so… this will be their first year at Hogwarts, despite being full of mudbloods, it is still a elite type of school. That's the place where we all met one another… It's kind of odd to see you buy two pets though, Lucius. Didn't you say you can't stand pets?"

Lucius merely shrugged "Everybody has an owl, dogs aren't allowed into Hogwarts for the First Years and yet I thought this would be a perfect present."

"Yeah… but yours and his owl are one of a kind… not many can get an eagle owl, big and as beautiful as that, at the very least."

"Hogwarts… it's just a filthy school, but it's the closest to home… Draco will surely learn to be a great leader there." Narcissa said with certainty. But her reason were rational ones as any mother would, if they could, keep their child as close as possible. But despite that, maybe one could toss those words that anyone of her status would say, there was a firm and strong belief held in her eyes. But soon was overlapped by a calm smile as they began to walk down to the parlor.

Elga Zabini however look a bit distain of those actions "Of course, the European schools are nothing short than marvelous, but your fear to keep you precious child from such far distance is laughable. If you believe Hogwarts isn't worthy, then send your child to an even more worthy school: it's simple as that."

Narcissa could only sigh as no-one truly did much, out of all their families… Zabini was the most influence one before the Malfoys.

"It's filthy for those exact problems, however it is a wonderful school and would only be best if it were in the United Kingdom, where our culture and privileges started. It's those students that I can't stand… not to mention the few of the teacher's staff… However… Draco was a born Slytherin from the moment he was born, it would e a crime to stop such a ritual of adulthood."

From the marble staircases to the yellow shaded room with pure white perimeter, couches of leather and chairs of beautiful designs made only for the rich and famous. Very soon everybody was sitting down. Crabbes and Goyles were sitting together, Lucius and Narcissa sat at the couch with the Parkinson and Elga sat the other colored blue chair that mixed with yellow and orange of the other chairs design and that of the black couch.

"…" Silence had finally filled the room, everybody knew why they were here and knew that the moment had came. The tension was slowly filling the room like a leaking sink that couldn't get through the sinkhole.

The one that could talk could only be the one who gave the invites, the feelings and the expression bore only one similarity that of heavy pressure, but they came here for a reason and couldn't back down now.

"… Then shall I begin?" Lucius said it like a question, deep down however was that of mockery to anyone who thought differently, so the silence stood in its place.

"As you all know… it has been 12 long years since our Dark Lord has vanish into nothing, by the unfortunate accident that is Harry Potter. And now 12 years have passed I've finally realize that there isn't a single proof showing out Dark Lord being either alive or completely dead. So come to my mind, if the desired day ever comes, we need a guarantee and that guarantee will be none other than our children's friend: Harry Potter."

The group began to whisper to themselves, some were worrisome, some were doubtful and some were scornful. Voices filled the room:

"Harry Potter? I thought he was left with his muggle relatives?" "My son will not be touch by such a half-blood / pureblood traitor's son!" "… So the miracle child lives…" "Be quiet, honey! Lucius isn't finish…" "I cannot allow this! And how can you be so certain?"

Lucius took a deep breath and smile sinisterly saying just as calmly as before but more confidently "Because I have some-one who will make sure of it. If my son, or yours Elga… can gain a hand of friendship that surpasses this year, we will forever have him trapped under our hands. So even if the Dark Lord were to rise again, there would be no grave punishment to await us… Only Potter will pay for the unforgivable sin of 12 years ago. But if he does not rise once more… Potter could still be a heavy influence point, nonetheless, we mustn't forget that, not even now… no matter how humiliating it will be."

Potter's last and only child was a miracle bringer, that's what everybody thought outside the realm of the Death Eaters. No matter if it were true, not that anyone could deny it, but Potter only gave them horrible memories of the end of an era. Many were force to go into debt, some didn't even get out of their punishment and some were even sentence without trial.

So the few that still thrived with both power and influence work endlessly to gain that power again and couldn't even do a single act of dishonesty without being doubted. To them Potter was nothing less than an annoying cockroach that couldn't and wouldn't die easily. But even they knew the truth of the matter, Potter was powerful without even a single need to do anything. But of course, befriending Slytherins was also a risk… and if the boy was sorted into Slytherin and became friends with Slytherins, what would the world think?

They were all proud Slytherins whom had served the Dark Lord, but if the chosen one ('Potter') became a Slytherin like them… his fame would probably turn badly infamous for the child.

What Lucius was saying that one of their children had to become a friend of Potter, but if the child was called into any other house other than Slytherin would the friendship be possible, if so, would it even last? Slytherin were a proud and ambitious kind and wouldn't be friends with anyone who didn't have their high status and no other house held such a status like theirs. It was a stupid idea and not really all that concrete, but surely since they were children it was still possible… but it was win or nothing.

"… What if the boy is a mudblood lover? We can let our precious children get mix with those… and what promises that Draco will become his friend? My dear Blaise wouldn't waste his time with some-one like that. So why would yours? I can understand the plan… and it's benefits but… there are many things we cannot even begin to predict … people admire and love that half-blood, but you know how people feel about our house, if he were to enter, fine… but even if he does… who know what people will think. We can't have our children befriending Gryffindors and god forbid Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw is perfectly fine… but we're all planning a Russian Roulette, this is no satisfying master plan, but a child's prank."

Lucius only smirked at Elga's, words his words were cold and piercing "Elga… you know the greatest plans, strategy and inventions were made by the lowest of bets… 0 white, 67 blacks…which will make the biggest price? The certain street or the one worth risking? If play a game of roulette I surely could lose practically everything but I also have a minimum chance, some would also call it a miracle, and gain not only a tenfold of my stock and interest but more power and influence… is it truly not something worth gambling on? You tell me."

Lucius was somewhat a master of gambles, many believed he cheat merely because of his house, but Lucius with bets tended to be a bit of a risk taker… sometimes even as mad as Dumbledore. But rarely was he ever wrong… that is when it came to bets, other things weren't exactly foolproof despite what Malfoys tried to pervade of their self images. But that was everything else… but bets and risks were Lucius specialty.

Elga sighed, showing no trace of hiding her doubts and fears… but other than her, no-one else was a leader than Lucius who was sitting with a smug look on his cool expression. The Goyle's and the Crabbe's were fairly useless people and were follower and not leaders, Parkinson was in-between… his life was either manipulating or following for mere whim. However at the present time, he didn't tend to do much… unless they all reject or Elga were to suggest a better plan, nothing could be done in these mere moments.

"This is a bet against fate… I hope we succeed in this year, then we never have to worry about the years to come. But should we tell the children? I don't think they'll enjoy such news." Elga began to contemplate it as her index finger ran through her chin.

"… I'm sure are children would be excited to be his friends… but the question should be a simple one: how can we make him want them to be his friends? If he lived with muggles all his life than that means he must be a mudblood lover, those muggles want nothing to do with him. But we know how persistent Dumbledore is… and the rumors of that fated day after his birthday of his appearance. He will be on that train… all we need to do is to make that day ours, if we act right then the only ones at fault will be our children. Not that we can actually punish them, just push them in the right direction. This will be a once in lifetime roulette and cannot be done twice."

"So we don't tell them, but push them to the right direction?" Elga rephrased Lucius obvious plan of fate.

"It just be better to just tell them to be Potter's friend, wouldn't that make everything easier?" Parkinson spoke brutally as he look, not that he was hiding it, bored and unsatisfying.

Lucius closed his eyes, giving a single sigh before opening them with a thin smile "I've thought of that too… but it came to me that it would all be fake. We know almost little to nothing about this boy other than that lifestyle before and after the death of the remaining Potters. If he can tell fakes from truths? Children can practically become friends with anyone… I've been changing my ways with Draco about my feelings of his newest classmate and hopefully new friend…. We still have a couple of weeks, two of them but that more than enough time … whether you believe in it or not. But then again Parkinson… it's been a long time seeing you get up and acting like a man."

Those words were like swords striking at Parkinson, the middle-age man didn't seem all that moved (by anger or sorrow), as he rolled his eyes. The man who was a proud pureblood was wearing muggle attires that of a business man without his blue/blackish jacket and on top of his white dress shirt was a colorful green shaded tie. The man was a typical brown with slight spikiness and sideburns.

"… Now, now… this isn't any time to be getting in a bloody fight. But I can't seem to help but agree with Mr. Malfoy, it almost seems genius like that of 1978s season of the election for that position who've fulfilled it perfectly, don't you think?" Angela Crabbe spoke. She laugh frilly way, despite being wife of a follower, she in her own way was something grateful… She agree to many things, but knowing for so long, Elga could have a bit more faith in this chance of a lifetime. Angela Tompson Crabbe agree to all, but her attitude was more different than one could imagine… it wasn't a lie, it held so strong emotion that could be lead to truth.

One wouldn't believe what type of person Angela was long before she married to the uselessness that was her husband Valerie Crabbe. Elga was a woman for money, but she knew Angela Zilerk longer than Crabbe… love was nothing less than an illusion.

Goyle and his wife had heartily agreed and thus began to the more or less abstract lining of the plan. Elga, Angela, the Malfoys and Parkinson already understood the plan but just to be sure of not many to no mistake were left with another two hours of discussion. However while they spoke no-one took notice of the black cat at the parlor opening, his yellow eyes gleamed before he tottered away to were the kids were flying in the garden behind.

The cat had already an cat door, as he pass the many and endless line of elves… The garden was larger than the one in front. Sitting on a stone bench was Parkinson drinking juice, while Blaise was right beside her reading a magi-magazine of a certain topic. It was a Quidditch free for all… It was a game that tended to change depending on the people and locations.

The cat was right beside the bench, the girl was moving her legs in a rhythm-like movements… it seem she was listening to music by a magical earplug as it seem the radio in the kitchen was now outside seemingly turned off. The hour had passed as the confusing game of Quidditch had finally ended with Draco taking off his equipment, which wasn't much as he spoke to Blaise who seem highly uninterested "I don't get what you don't see of what's so fun of Quidditch, it's the one and only holy sport of the magical nation!"

Blaise lifted his eyes to face Draco "Even if it's fun for you, just leave me out of it…"

Draco turned to his other friend and his only single opposite sex mate "You're using the Opticon-coning Music wear, again? They don't even have two for the listen the music like muggles do."

Despite it being slightly insulting the girl turned to Draco saying with a feisty smile and confidence "This, my dear old friend, will one day come into style. Wait and see…"

Draco scoff half a laugh before making a retort he couldn't even start as she spoke again.

"I'm serious… Anyway muggles need both ears, but you can hear the music perfectly in the head with this genius and stylist stuff… and it's looks mystical and stylist. Like a beautiful silk bow… like the one anime girls put on the side of their hair!"

Draco gave a skeptical look as the others gave even a more blanker looks. Scoffing at them and didn't even bother trying to explain. Even if Blaise gave the same blank look he replied casually indifferent "I think it's one of those things she see in her muggle's boxes…"

Moving her head like she was nauseas, she groan and mumbled to herself "This is pointless!"

"Anime… does she mean a nickname for 'Animation'? Like those Disney films you like to watch, Draco!" Vincent spoke as he finally pointed and laugh in rejoice of his discovery. To anyone else however it was like he was being pointed at and laughed at the certain discovery of muggle love.

Pansy smirked immediately "Yeahh-… I forgot about that" Blaise started to chuckle before falling to laughter, Gregory simply shrugged at it while Vincent was looking at him confused. Only Draco was slightly blushing over the fact before his face twisted to many emotions: upset, confused, anger and finally something close to a cold glare at Vincent.

"Crabbe-! You will regret this-…!" Draco began to growl… children of Death Eaters, surely beside the certain prejudice they were fairly normal kids. Draco simply began to jump at Vincent, who was now completely confused as he tried to calm down his overly emotional friend. But before it could get any further the cat began to meow.

Surprised by the unexpected sound, Draco turned to his newfound pet… "Well… look who's here. Salem, isn't it? Meet my band of colliding idiots."

While Draco crossed his arms and sighed he slowly walked to the black cat whose name was Salem, ironic seeing how it was a village famous of witch hunting, but history has proven or at least in the magical history case was that human burned themselves more than actually magical people. Without much resistance, Draco grabbed the cat from the chest and held him with both of those arms as he smiled sincerely to his new pet friend.

"Wait till the third year… we'll be seeing more magical animals then what we'll know what to do with them." Pansy spoke to Draco, it seemed he was a fellow animal lover. Pansy was smiling at Draco and the cat Salem… Very soon a new world await them and they were all probably excited. The world of highly rich and prestigious, when not in fellow customs, were completely normal to any other magical family of witches.

"God forbid, we'll have Kettleburn by the time around we get in our third year. I heard his a horror to see… it's like seeing a disfigure ghost on a living corpse…" Draco jeered the idea, but soon continue with a more nicer approach "But on the other hand, he's been studying magical animals since the eighteen-hundreds … but many of his book are out of date as of now… now that I think of it."

Raising her brow, she laugh lightly like a whisper "You're a such a huge geek. If you weren't as hot as you are now… you'd be the king of all geeks." She moved her head and pointed at him as she look at him seriously "Act more dumber when we get to Hogwarts… You don't need to be nerder than the Ravenclaws, but smarter than a Gryffindors. I can't be flawing all over a nerd, I won't allow it!"

Looking more snobbish as the minute passed, Draco shook his head and gave a smug look of a stuck-off saying in a cool and mighty way of superiority "Come now… I am the king of all Slytherin and style isn't what I miss, haven't you've seen me, Pansy?"

Pansy merely laugh "Style? Without my help… You who read Quibber, loves Muggle technology and is a shame to all purebloods around? HAH! Like hell you'd get around being famous, if it weren't thanks to the super-awesomeness me that made you into the man you are today!"

"… Yeah… She has style, I have common sense and you… you're kind of our puppet we play with time to time when we're bored." Blaise said lightly… it was something between joking and commenting a single fact.

"… Yeah and who would believe it?" Draco said with a smile as he laugh. The evening slowly turned into the deep twilight that would soon cover the pasture with the falling sun and the mixing of endless colors. They continue to joke with one another before finally heading back to the mansion where one of the house elves called for them from the back door.

Their relaxed appearance turn cold as they began to act with prior attitude of their status. Each of the children went to their parents slowly one by one disappeared with nothing else but the gift of the reminder the day had, of course, happened. The cat had already left deep inside the mansion and could be anywhere, his parents had told him to get ready for the night as the day was finally ending and so he as well disappeared somewhere within the huge mansion. Lucius slowly walked around as he went pass the stairway and far from the southeast of the building entered a magical lock door, that open by his own magic like a key.

Passing the large and vast amount of bookcases, went direct before the last several other he headed to the right and there was a table hidden within the many bookcases which of themselves was a cat from the birthday. Salem swayed his tail right and left as he look at the master of the mansion.

"So… what did you think, do they suspect it's going to be me? Salem Saberhagen. The long forgotten formal dictator?" The voice didn't come from Lucius but from the cat that could actually talk. For being in the magical world it was surely a rare things indeed. Not even professional trained animgus could talk in their animal forms other than their animal language. Lucius simple scoffed at the cat's idea like it was something easily forgotten and much to the cat's dismay: it was.

"I don't think our society of wizards even know of your kind, your people are myth among myths with our people. I doubt even the Dark Lord knew of your people… but working at the Ministry of Magica does have its perks. Your Magic Council surely will keep its promise… as long as you watch over Potter."

"… It's about succeeding in protecting him, was it not? Lucius… if your plan comes to light when Tom's arrival, what the hell am I suppose to do? I don't think they'll turn me back once they find I've double trick them." The cat lamented as his shook his head in a 'no' sense… It seem the cat lack faith in Lucius.

"Well… I re-read your contract with the Magical Council to that of Ministry of Magic… there's a loophole I made sure was for you. Only few know of your existence; me, Fudge and his advisor… not even Dumbledore could suspect you."

"Ohohoho—Dumbledore is now the Headmaster? He was a complete fool back in the day, but man I've heard he's change drastically from 300 years ago. A Muggle-hater is now a Muggle Lover … strange however seeing the type of wizards you guys are, respecting to us, True Witches, ya know?" Salem spoke casually but he seem to hold some sense of superiority towards the pureblood.

"… To be expected from you, however… I cannot help but feel nothing less but gratitude. Within the next week… You must gain trust from my son and not let my wife know nothing… this only between me and you, my son is somewhat lost between reality and fantasy but with in compensation of being something short of a very smart child. But if Severus taught me anything… no matter how smart you think your child to be, there's no proof they're the genius of the school. But even so… help him and Harry to become friends."

"Got it… and after that all smooth sailing from there!"

"Hopefully… But until that day come, we must patiently wait."

"… Still… It's a bit odd you'd chose me… I've haven't seen you in 34 years—and yet you remember me… I've never been a fan of Hogwarts, but then again Hogwarts is the safest place on earth, until Tom came. It won't be safe anymore if he returns, he tends to do that… Do you think Tom will be Harry?" The cat shook his head in thought, his words didn't make much sense… but he said them with deep meaning.

"His wand… it's exactly the same as the Dark Lord's…" Lucius gasp as he slowly spoke those worrisome words.

The cat crooked its head "So… he's a lot like Tom, more than I thought really. Boy… If he gets to be a Slytherin, he will acknowledge not as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' but worse 'The-Recarnation-of-the-Dark-One'… or something similar. And if your information is right, like you said, the boy can easily be influence by anyone he meets… meaning he knows absolutely nothing about magic or its culture. Not that I know much more than him of 'this' certain culture. Frightening, Lucius… truly frightening… you want to bet everything on this one and single year from the first three months?"

"The sooner, the better… I can't preview the future but still… It's worth a try."

"Geez… and here I thought the vet was bad, you're giving an impossible request! I'm suppose to convince your son, fool your wife and everybody but you, while your son is convince he's the only one who knows. And what if he doesn't trust me?"

Lucius had pace for a while as he walked down, passing the table and look at a colorful window of a drawing of a saint. The light was nonexistent but Lucius was touch my multitude of colores as his expression could not be seen.

"… Do not worry. My son is a fool, he's been a fool for a certain amount of time. Maybe it's Parkinson's girl's fault, however… you could also say, as much as it distains me to say so, he's a failure. His friends know his highly active imagination… We know it, but Narcissa has faith he will overcome it and become a leader. But god forbid if anyone else were to acknowledge it."

"Yeah and you're Joan D'ark… You know, you weren't exactly perfect yourself. Arrogance was your Achilles' heel, though, maybe you haven't surpass that, Lucius. Besides he's a 12 year old, he's going to be an adult at twenty at minimum… if a twelve year old boy can't dream at twelve, I think the world has something wrong with itself." Salem spoke without restraint as he look at the back of his old friend.

"… He's part of the Malfoy family and he should succeed to become the next heir of everything me and my father work for years…"

Cold words continue to fill the empty library and the cat only looked at Lucius "And let's say I convince Potter, what do I do then? Can I reveal the 'truth'? I was sent to protect him-… from the Ministry of Magic."

"… Yeah, of course… Children do love such adventures… but children hate being watched over by adults as well."

"… Well, I do hate killing unnecessary people. Let's hope after 7 years I will be a free man… much more better than awaiting 67 years more. If Tom comes back, don't tell him about me. Haahaa-haha… He would kill me in this wrenched form." Salem voice his cried as he shook his head in despair of that single thought.

"Our Lord… he is no different from that half-blood, is he not? And yet we serve him… the last descendent of Slytherin. It seems half-bloods tend to surpass us than any pure or mudblood. Why is that?" The man voice out his wonders but did not turn, maybe he had even forgotten his partner in crime who continue to sit at the table of private studies.

"… They do say in the far hundreds of the past _'To gain and to break apart… there is a sea filled with ambition like the waves to the far away moon. Those who understand that can truly shoot the arrow to the faraway moon that cannot be reach by any mortal'_, and stuff like that… I think it's in one of your old poet books… or something about famous quotes… Think about what those half-bloods gain and lost… talent does not come without any hardship, the hardship in itself is kind of a test one have to pass many times. So even in the end Tom the half-blood, became Voldemort… A man who accept only purebloods… well, it seem he sold his soul a long time ago." Salem spoke in a serious tone before becoming casual once more.

"…" Lucius stood silently as there wasn't much to say. So Salem titled his head from one side to another after a couple of moments before turning and began to leave.

"Alright… see you the next time everyday till September 1! Plan Catnap! Whahahahaha-!"

-….-….-….-…-… -…-…-….-….-…-….—

Salem had left to go to the kitchen, where he found his food… Moments after a hand started to run through his fur as a womanly voice spoke "So Salem… It is time for you to get ready for your flu shots, so sleep well… Dobby! Ricchi! Come, we must start the annual feast of my dear Dragon-poo… I will not accept anything less than perfect! Come now."

It was none other than Narcissa, wearing a one-of-a-kind dress robe with a Chinese design that of the four ancient mythical gods. The main basic was deep ocean blue, while the right was covered in flaming red the bottom scaly green and pure white and black stripes. The house elves began to run throughout the kitchen preparing a meal that seem to be that of a king. After finishing his cat food, Salem followed the woman to the dinner room, where was already sat her son and Lucius… even deep in the long night they still wore formal clothing but different than the morning clothes.

"So did my birthday boy enjoy his birthday?" Narcissa said in a babying way, making Draco a bit tense with embarrassment and nodded with a thin smile, it was obvious he was trying his best.

"Yes, I did mother. Thank you for my Magical Composer… not that I'll be needing it much at school…"

Lucius began to eat the appetizers before speaking with a tone he wasn't much heard with often, that of a nonchalant man "… So begins a new year… Not only is school starting but soon your path of adulthood will begin in soon as well. I know I don't have to say it, but you must be diligent in your studies, if you one day want to take over headship of the Malfoy family. I won't accept anything less than perfect."

Even with such a tone there was no hiding the fact it veil a scent of disappointment, so with those words Draco didn't seem at all phase as he nodded with a determine look in his eyes.

"Of course, father."

Draco held a very cold but obedient voice as he also took a bite of the food laying around. Narcissa who sat by her husband's right and across from her son, her face was monotone but dignified as well. It was actor taking their roles, odd seeing how this was their home… but there was no lacking in parental love or vice-versa, but one couldn't deny that there was coldness in those actions. A burden was already made and was yet to be fulfilled. It wasn't something odd however. If one lived in a house with a great success for many years, then it was always natural to train children from the very beginning to the very end of successor of that very family.

"So… Draco… your godfather will be watching you, so please don't fail."

"Lucius! Honey… I'm sure you will do just perfectly fine. Just as long as you act like a true heir." Narcissa tried to make things lighter but even so, Salem could easily see that it was tactless, considering if he took very seriously what Lucius had said a couple hours ago. The cold expression was different before turning a bit more kinder….

"Of course… But I'll do fine mother. I have my friends and I'll be making even more friends and allies and not to mention strong connection for the family to be proud of." The expression of the boy became somber as he spoke broadly. Whatever he spoke of wasn't seemingly truly that interesting for him, but soon the dull-like face turn back to the prideful boy's show.

"… Let's enjoy this meal for now." Lucius said when the newest dish came for the first meal.

They ate in silence until the end of the second meal, but there were mix feelings involved and it seem everybody held a heavy thought in mind.

"Father… Do you really want me to befriend, Harry Potter? Not that I mind, but… it seems kind of strange. If anything, I want him to be in my same house. Why do I have to convince him Ravenclaw is better? I thought the Slytherin's were the best house…"

"… Draco, right when you were born… not long after Potter, who was the one who defeated our Dark Lord? Think about it, the world comes first before that boy's thoughts. If we were careless, and if you are careless; who will pay for the suffering that the… 'Chosen-One' had to go through? The Dark Lord was from our house, Dumbledore is that of Gyffindor… Hufflepuff is truly useless and the only secondary best would be Ravenclaw. Think about it as taking care of your future friend, if you are to ever become his friend. You need to learn to make the best connections… so you must also learn to control the world around you. Until you learn that you will always be a puppet on strings."

"… And if I were to go to any other house then Slytherin, would still accept me as your son?"

"Don't be stupid, my dragon! You will always be our son! Nothing will ever change that. Nothing in the entire world could ever change that."

"Even if…" The boy mumbled… nobody heard him however, but Salem did. "Even if…_ I become a-… Huff-."_

"… Soon will begin the school term, so if you still need something tell before the weeks pass. I'm sad to say that I cannot stay much longer. I must go back to work, Narcissa keep sure you buy the rest of the equipment I spoke of." Lucius said with a final goodbye before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As soon the older man left, silence had once again filled the room. Nracissa try to speak on his father's behalf "You know he's only do this to help you grow into a fine man."

"Even so… he seems to be oddly strange lately. He's too nice to be my father and your husband, mother. I don't like it."

'_Well if that is nice, I'd hate to see mad.'_ Salem thought as he ponder the boy's words.

"You don't seem to understand… Your father has always been like this. He's always watch where you step and help you… it's just he's nervous as much as I am. That what it is like for your mother and father. To let go is the hardest thing in the world and hopefully you'll always come back on the holidays…"

"…"

"…" Narcissa awaited a reply, maybe of any kind. But the boy closed his eyes in silence. It didn't seem like he didn't want to respond, though his acts seem to be withholding making any response at all as his face tensed.

"Draco…"

"Forgive me, I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." The boy got up a bit forcefully as he pushed himself off as he began to walk away. Not waiting to see more Salem follow the boy for a long walk, it seem his room was in the far eastern corners of the second floor of the house. Before the boy almost closed the door onto the cat, he somehow must of seen him as he stopped the door halfway.

"Salem.. you followed me all the way here? Well.. aren't you getting comfortable? So-… what brings you here?" The boy spoke as Salem walked till finally jumping onto Draco's bed for both being close and being comfortable. The boy walked to his bed to sit down to pet his Short Hair cat.

As the boy ran his fingers through Salem's fur, pampering him in all ways possible. That was the only wonderful thing about being a new household pet: utmost attention in love and care. Humans, witches and other things just tend to forgot after half a year if not the first week at all. So Salem purred as he was petted while Draco merely talk to himself. Talking to animals was another thing that was only going to be helpful for Salem… But he wonder how Draco would take it that his pet was a man who was once a wizard?

"Father, Father, Father! All he talks about is how I have to do that and this! Mother always siding with him and not a single person holds faith in me in this family! I'm smarter than anyone else's child! I-!—I-! I'm trying my hardest! I know, I know… but still… it's not fair. The only real friends I have are my friends from before up till now. I don't want anything to do with the other families. … … … … It's just so annoying. I wish someone would just understand."

The boy was an emotional one, he didn't seem much like a dreamer to Salem, but Lucius had warned him the only way to make the child not to get angry was to make a convincing story of being spy. It wasn't odd about a child wanting to be a hero of some sort… but these Wizards weren't exactly film watchers, not to mention they didn't have even TV in their day of age! Not telephones… The only thing important to Salem were three things: to enjoy life, to become human and to always eat.

So Salem meowed happily as the boy continued "… Harry Potter though… he really is coming to our school? It would be a amazing to be a hero's friend, wouldn't it, Salem? It be the greatest thing in the world. However Pansy thinks he's an ass, Blaise just doesn't care either way and Crabbe and Goyle are just not interested either. Why am I the only one who's interested in becoming the boy's friend? There's not a single thing wrong in desiring to be that boy friend is it? So both of his parents are Gryffindor… that doesn't make it faith he'll be a Gryffindor, does it?"

The boy continue to talk to himself, on and off was his petting mode, but it was okay for Salem as he laid on the bed swaying his tail listening intently. The boy soon stop talking after two hours of endless and somewhat pointless ranting.

The boy went back to his bed and started to read the magazine 'Quibbler' with two other magazines right beside his bedside table cabinet. All they had were books, magazines, newspapers and moving photos… Salem was not use to this… hopefully there were actually good books, probably there would be unknown books but good ones were always so hard to find. A couple hours passed before the boy even went to bed, so not much tended to happen. So he decided to sleep next to the boy's chest. These weeks would be long. He just hope he wouldn't die of boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… Since I've already written 10pages I wonder if that's enough. This should be a crossover, but other than Salem I'm not sure I would want to put in the crossover center.<strong>

**Anyway last time I wrote more than 10 pages long people didn't either like the writing or the length. Maybe a bit of both. Also… most of the moods were inspired a lot by the Ushiromiya's family Lunch/Dinner talks… you know that music stuff. However I'm a huge lover of the 7****th**** book of HP based on the Malfoy family… Awesome family by the way XD!**

**I'm a bit of a talker on my AN, so I'll stop now. If you enjoyed it… please review… **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well… I'm not writing well now am I? I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

_A lack of sympathy, deficiency; getting together, but just physically  
>Although I'm stuck with you, we, us two, are perhaps more alike than I once knew<br>"But even still, I love..." Me? Ha!_

Moziak Role (Gumi) by deco*27

**Chapter 2:**** First Encounter**_ – Like Battleships Player's First Shot_

"_I am your only ally, like you are mine."_ He be lying if he said he didn't have his doubts, but here he was holding the cat in a portable cage next to his owl on top of all of his luggage. Not many Muggles ever did notice them as they passed into the stop of Nine and Three Quarters; were the Hogwarts Express was station in King's Cross. Being it's his first time, he felt extremely nervous, especially since his father told him Crabbe and Goyle would be elsewhere… it was 10:30am and in the lined filled with a couple hundred of families it was pretty darn hard to find his group of friends' families, though among the many was Mrs. Zabini waving to somebody, he'd never seen her with.

Tipping his head to the side, before shaking his imaginative head's thoughts away before gaining somewhat his composure. He didn't see Blaise and couldn't help but give a small sigh. He was at a complete stop and could barely feel his parents behind him, because of the clustered feeling of entrapment by huge amount of people.

His mother had called him as she put her hands onto his shoulder, he could actually feel her worries and embracement at the same time as she gave him an expression between pride and sorrow. "My dragon… this will be your first time in such a far away school, won't it? But you mustn't worry at all, you have your old friends awaiting you. Ooohh… Draco, your mother is so proud of you!"

She embraced him just momentary before giving two kisses, she always did tend to flaw over the Italian saluting than the English way. But it also seem she was out of the loop, maybe it was better…She'd would be writing about 200 letters in their 8 hours of train ride. His father on the other hand held his usual expression but Draco couldn't notice anything of the slight tensing in his father's action. So when he gave a small but sincere smile, Draco could almost gasp, he withheld it however as he father began to speak.

"… I hope you have just a good time and remember… be always diligent in your studies! You must become the best." His voice was calm but his expression crack a little hint of his nervousness before he patted his son head, before gesturing him to go ahead.

"Of course, father! I will not fail you! And-… And I shall message you when I arrive to my dormitory." Draco stumbled on his words as he began to grab his portable luggage as his mother and father began to put only away his heaviest of luggage.

Running quickly, he bumped into some-one odd and pass them thoughtlessly.

"Hey! HEEYY! Don't- … HEYYY-!" A girl's voice rang angrily.

Draco didn't particularly care, she wasn't anyone he'd ever met… maybe she was from an unknown family. He didn't mostly want to accidently to meet any mudbloods either, just become friends of families you know of and stay far away as possible from Blood Traitors as Mudbloods. They were practically the same species but it was much more graver being a BT than a Mudblood for the fact they trample on their prideful blood. But then again if father knew much or any of his interest in Muggle's, he'd be probably the same as those Blood Traitors, he despised.

Draco continued to roam down the corridor of the train only to find one of the compartments practically empty. The boy was wearing odd muggle clothes that did not fit him in any way possible… and he held a strange smell.

Draco went inside as asked "Hello… may I come in? I hope you don't mind I sit here or are you too waiting for somebody?"

It was a normal question to ask; most kids going to Hogwarts tended to be in their social groups if they did have some acquaintances of some sort, especially people of his class. But if the boy was muggle born it would only be natural he would be alone… however… Draco was specially told to sit a cart, any cart, far from his friends. He didn't understand why… but he usually did obey his father, like he would when he get to school.

The boy turned to him with a blank face before his eyes turn in distain "Oh… It's you." The voice was completely and utterly flat. Draco's eyes widen… he knew this boy! He saw him in at Madem Malkin's Robes. He was with the freaking ugly giant monster of a man. Draco was filled with insult, as he bit his lip, his stare didn't waver. Draco's composure went back to its default mode as he voice his question into a statement.

"Then you won't might if I sit here, now will you?" He was arrogant because he knew damn well he was better than the odd boy, who was smelling in a way Draco couldn't even describe, the boy had to be muggle born.

The messy, black hair boy face was turned the other way as he looked outside the train's window. Draco could see he was unhappy and couldn't help but make the other boy's life a living hell for talking in such a disrespecting way to a fellow of the Malfoy family. But before he could comment, the compartment door was slammed open by a another muggled dressed girl with brown and frilly hair and boy was her expression perfect by irritation.

"… You're that boy who shoved me off the door." She said in her huffs, to be honest that only made the girl look more like a bull dog in Draco's opinion as he stared at her a bit blankly before turning a bit snobbish.

"You should of watch where you were going, you Mudblood." He insulted.

The girl's brow raised, she really didn't get the idea of how heavy the insult was. The boy turned to Draco with a skeptical expression with his arms crossed.

"What is 'that' suppose to mean? That I'm filthy? Please… that's a bit stupid don't you think?" The girl was scoffing, maybe her anger was completely filled so it would kind of explain her lightness to such an insult. Draco became a bit confused as well.

"Well looks like we have a hate club… can we get a name, so we can hate you properly." The boy spoke a bit coldly before making a bit of a sarcastic sound as he gave a small smile.

"Whowhahahwhahwhahwha…" A male's voice cried out in high sorrow. Making Draco jump inside his own skin by that surprising cry, Draco turned to his head to both of his pets and Salem was moving his head in despair as he was now silent.

"What the heck was that?"Shouted more or less the girl and boy as they moved their head around to find the noise. Not they would find it, if they actually believed animals could talk. Luckily in his cultural no such spell existed in the Wizard Community.

"Maybe it was some-one in the next compartment…" Draco slowly suggested as he mentally prepared a brutal death for his certain pet. Was the person a complete and utter moron? Didn't he already pretended to be a cat for at least 16 years?

"But-… I – I was sure it came from the inside…" The girl mumbled confused. But suddenly the girl's expression widen as she looked at the confused black hair boy and Draco moved his head back in forth as he heard her gasped in shock.

"You're- You're… You're HARRY POTTER!" The girl practically screamed.

Draco feel his shoulder's slump as he could virtually hear his heart breaking into tiny of millions of pieces. Maybe his soul was leaving his body as well, while his mind went completely blank with astonishment… maybe he could cry out in sorrow like Salem had, he was in despair! His father would never forgive him and boy the he'd always admire was the one, he was insulting only moments ago.

The girl ran to him and sat beside him as she grabbed one of his hands "I can't believe it's really you. Who would ever believe such a famous person would be coming to our school! I can't believe my luck! I bet you must know a lot of spells, unlike me, I've just got my mail a couple months ago and I just begun to study all of my books two months ago as well. Well… re-study my books would be a better way to say so! You're in the Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Mostly all of them rumour you of having a lightening scar on your head, who knew they were right?"

"Yo, Potter." Came a cool and familiar voice to Draco's ear. To his surprise it was his best mate Blaise…

"Hehehe… well, well… It seems I'm famous, Blaise." Harry said a bit nervously as it was obvious the attack of question was surely bothering him. Not to mention he probably couldn't even believe the speed the girl spoke with.

"Oh, hello! I'm glad to meet one of Harry's friends." The girl said politely. It seem Draco's existence was completely forgotten… despite… despite he was a Malfoy's heir. His dream were shattered, he did kind of fail… how could he not realize the famous scarred hero of their times?

"We just meet, but yeah, maybe yet we'll become friends as well." Blaise stated. Blaise wasn't a big liar but honestly he was always a stern person. Oddly enough he wasn't much a studier only a perfectionist. Harry simply smiled as he finally saw a familiar face as he gestured to come near him.

While closing his eyes giving a bit of annoyed expression "Hey, Potter… I'm not sure if this idiot named himself yet, but to be honest he's a friend of mine, please don't mind him… I promise he'll be a good boy. Won't you, Draco?" Blaise was defending him in his own way, but Draco didn't was to surrender his pride regardless of how much he desire to be the famous boy's friend.

Draco clicked his tongue before nodding to himself than to others, he restarted to present himself "Hello… I'm Draco Malfoy. Forgive me for my actions of beforehand. I hope we can get acquainted…"

He almost growled, because of the mudblood, Blaise glare did the trick, so no matter how he wanted to act like the prideful man he was, he was forced to surrender even that. He wonder how his father would take the news?

Harry's expression was that of distain of the acknowledgement of Blaise's friendship with Draco. Other than the heavy feel of humiliation, Draco gridded his teeth in silence as Blaise sat beside him. Hermione's expression was a bit cold as well…

"And you are, Blaise?" The voice asked slowly… it was in heavy distrust. Was being his friend that bad?

"Blaise Zabini… as you know one of my many step father's were Death Eaters. My mother on the other hand is some-one you may not know. Draco's family is filled with suspension, but that will all proven to be false. If you don't believe me, believe him…"

A wonderful liar… Because he was always so stern, he tended to have a similar expression when lying or truth telling. Never too fast nor too hesitant always spoke in just the right environment, Draco was easily tricked and he wouldn't doubt so was those strangers.

"That can't be right… I'm sure in many history books, they spoke of the members of the Death Eaters." The girl sounded confused as she couldn't believe her ears… Didn't she say she re-study all her school books just moments ago? Yeah, she had be those heavy and in attitude bookworms. Not to mention she had read all the books father had bought a year ago.

"You know what… Can we try to re-introduce ourselves? Since 'Draco' was soo—nice in doing it." Harry must of liken the two, but maybe the first two impression did the charm on Harry Potter's opinion on Draco forever, he was going to fall into the pits of despair once more.

Draco shuddered in pain as Blaise stomped onto his shoes. Telling to get his act together… Blaise must of not truly liked Harry or maybe what he said before about only just getting to know him. Blaise wasn't a boy easily attracted to fame, he did things on logical conclusion and some in little forms of whim. It was odd to see him act casually interested in Harry and said in agreement "I think so as well… But I think I've already introduce myself and I am not planning to do it anymore."

Sighing at his behavior the girl started "Well… since I've introduce you, Harry and sorry, as well. My name is Hermione Granger and it is a pleasure to meet you. Though I still would like a good and proper apology."

"Then ask some-one else. Draco always excused himself, for whatever stupid action he had done."

"…"

"…"

Sparks could be heard from the two people staring at one another, it also frightening as it was ridiculous. Harry gave a glance of concern of the overly exaggerating heavy glares on their part, but Draco who was use to this type of vibe from Pansy and Blaise, couldn't help but find it ironic in worse of worse terms. But that didn't make it any less funny.

"… So what are Death Eaters?" Harry asked curiously.

It was no more surprising, seeing his upbringing, as it was obvious as day he wasn't raise by a wizard of any kind. The question however wasn't a question that could be taken lightly either.

"From what I read there were the people who have served the man named Voldemort." The name made him quiver and Blaise also gave a flinch to such a horrifying name. "Once upon of time they were named Knights of Walpurgis… years later their name was changed that into Death Eaters for the huge amount of bloodshed upon Muggles and Muggle born people… shameful really. Malfoy is infamous for a strong belief of being one of the many closer Death Eaters. But then again who knows…"

"… That would explain your annoying talk about inferior people." Harry said in distaste as his eyes once more stared coldly at Draco, who couldn't help but freeze at the spot. Where were his allies when you needed them?

"Oh..! Forgive us if we're prideful for whom we are. Everyone's society has one strong belief of superiority, for us Wizards it's our pureblood. Not a single person discard such belief they strongly believe in, isn't that what people were taught?" Blaise voice had only raised slightly as his eyes stared with great pressure onto Harry.

"…. So is your mother like that too?"

"Whether she is or not, am I, her? Will she be me? People are individual for a reason, that's why people have personalities. It really does seem like you'll be a Gryffindor… how disgusting."

Blaise scoffed at such words, Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry just didn't understand.

"… Is there really something that bad about Gryffindor? I thought it was a great house." Stumbled Harry as he spoke in uncertainty.

"I'm a born Slytherin, Harry. If you were to be a Gryffindor… It would be pitiful, those fools are stubborn and quite stupid. If you have any dignity at all you'll become a Slytherin. Or at the very least a Ravenclaw, there is no really big wrong in such a house. And you girl, do you want to become a Gryffindor? I'm sure you would fit perfectly there. But whatever you heard was so great of that house are half-lies, just because there were some geniuses from their doesn't mean most of them were those geniuses. Girl's like you tend to overly fantasies such greatness to a little idiotic person."

"…" Draco was loss at words, Hermion was speechless as time to time she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out… her expression was majorly insulted but it did change. Harry look a bit hopeless at the unfolding event.

"… You know what? Can we talk about anything else but what houses we're going to be in? Or Deather Eaters, or anything that will just end up futilely into an argument." Harry tried his best to calm down the duo of hissy fitters, Draco felt more pity for Harry… he didn't even know there was no way of stopping it.

"Potter… What house do you want to be in?" Blaise just plainly ignored Harry's peacemaking, Harry looked a bit fluster.

"Well… how are you even suppose to get into one of those houses? I-.. I really don't know."

"Oh, Father told me the Sorting Hat decides everything. All you need to do is have the Hat on you and the Hats tells you your destiny." Draco finally found a way into their conversation and be useful at the same time.

"A talking hat?" Harry asked bewildered , even without asking his face was apparent.

"Yeah… what so strange about a talking hat?" Draco wondered out loud.

"It's like Muggle's photos, they don't move but ours does. So probably their hats don't talk as well." Blaise informed him.

"… Moving photos, don't you mean films?" Harry was correcting them wrongly.

"What of course you need films to make photos!" Draco spoke… Blaise sighed and gave a very big hint of an expression of shame.

"What-Wha-What? I'm right aren't I?"

"Please… Don't ever come to my house, Draco." Even though Draco was just as confuse, if not more so, than everybody else. Blaise was confused as well while he look ashamed, but there is nothing shameful being friends with a Malfoy!"

"… Can we have a normal conversation at the very least?" Harry spoke like he had given up, but his expression was a bit hopeful.

"Define normal." Hermione and Blaise said at the same time, tone and expression like.

"… Weird." Draco could worded out as the strange scene was folding out to him. While Blaise and Hermion were glaring harshly at the legendary boy wonder. It was a battle between them and Harry unknowingly got in the middle of the crossfire, how many times had that happen to him when Pansy and Blaise fought? He couldn't even count it with the many fingers on his hands.

Then suddenly the compartment door was open again, it was a boy whose face was quite round as he was a bit over weight. The poor boy seem very sad "Sorry, if you don't mind me asking. But have you've seen my toad?"

"Longbottom… No we haven't." Draco remark but he kept his tone in check. He couldn't believe the ridicules looking boy. Though Crabbe and Goyle were a bit more larger than the boy across them.

"Well… I haven't seen any frog, but I wouldn't mind helping." Hermione said as she started to get up.

The boy looked shocked, but ask for assurance "Really? You'll really help me in search for my toad?"

In with a expression of slight confusion, she nodded with her response "Well.. Yes. I don't mind too as well… it shouldn't be that hard to find him. Well, see you Harry."

The girl waved as she took one of her bags. Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger went on their way to find an annoying toad. Draco could himself laughing silly, if he'd let himself to do it, but he merely smiled at the idea. Toad were surely the most annoying pets in the face of United Kingdom. They weren't fun pets and you'd always kept them locked.

"… So do you also have a pet, Harry?" Blaise restarted the conversation after Harry said his byes to the Muggle born child.

"Yeah… This is Hedwig. It was a gift for my eleventh birthday." Harry brought out from the high selves of the compartment a beautiful white owl, it golden eyes glimmered as it moved its body one place to another. Harry seem to be affectionate towards his pet as he smiled a bit nervously.

"It was your guardian teacher who gave it to you, right?" Blaise said as he gave a bigger smile.

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"Well… Draco was talking about the Savage at the hut of Hogwarts and you were talking about the Gatekeeper of Hogwarts, two plus two makes four. Simple deduction, my dear Watson."

The joke was a bit much as the image Draco was use of seeing on his best mate was being stabbed repeatedly and repeatedly with a twisted knife. He was acting like his age, it was pure blasphemy! Had he died from the inside?

" '_I'm scared-… Stop Blaise, you'll probably explode if you smile too much…!'"_ Draco leaned his head onto Blaise's shoulder as he whispered for his friend mental health. Blaise barely ever smiled unless they were purely for important needs. He laughed at other, he barely smirked in pride… but this was something far worse than any torture. The nicer he was with somebody, the stronger of resentment he felt for that very person he was nice to.

Which is why, to this very day, Draco had learn very well to be the middle man ever since the Nott incident.

"… Well… I-… well… he isn't a savage, you know, right, Blaise? He's just a bit big bone… It can't be help. He's a nice folk." Trying to find the words while trying to be on the same plane as Blaise, Harry spoke in contradiction.

Blaise shrugged "Well… he's twice as high as any tall wizard could be, twice as wide as well. But people can't be choosers on certain things. I've never met him, but my mother speaks about him in the same way as Draco's parents. So maybe they're wrong…"

"… Can I speak?" They were in two, but somehow he got a strange restrictive feeling he hadn't felt since his 8th birthday going inside of his father's private studies. Blaise wasn't the ristrction however, as sad it is to say, he wanted Harry's approval.

"No-one exactly stopping you." Blaise commented his posture had became more liberal than before.

"… Yeah… I suppose. It better not be about anymore insults-."

"…But I am still curious, what house do you desire to be?" The Potter's were a family of Gryffindor like the Malfoys were Slytherin. Zabini didn't exactly count, his mother had married many men and not all of them were Slytherin… and nobody was ever really sure if Blaise was the Ravenlaw man's son; the second musband or the Slytherin one's son; the third husband. The third husband never really did any test to keep sure, but he was convince. If that counted for anything.

"I really don't know. I may just be a Hufflepuff." The boy sigh in his delusions.

Blaise gave some sympathy as he patted Harry's shoulder "Potter, don't disgrace yourself… I bet you're a smart lad, if not smart… courageous like a Gryffindor, but only the true ambitious are Slytherin even without Pureblood. Just don't be a Gryffindor… they may be courageous at times, but stupidity an also be false courage for 15 minutes of fame. Hufflepuffs… well in a general term they're honest and loyal, but after that pretty useless."

"… I don't think I'm exactly smart. I doubt I'm courageous… I just don't know… The gatekeeper is from Gryffindor… he's is a nice person. I don't know what to think about Slytherin since it's part of Volde-."

"Please! Don't say that name! I could take it once a while but not again…" Draco cut through Potter's self valuation. He couldn't stand that name, it was made of pure evil. Blaise also look like he was kick in the ribs when Harry had mindlessly spoke of the Dark Lord.

"… I heard it was bad… but… why is his name so frightening? It's not like the name can do much, right? … Right?"

"… Harry. You-Know-Who is a frightening person… don't take his name so lightly. Don't mock or disrespect him. His name itself is a curse that haunt people time and time again. Mother lost her fourth husband to that man, he was like a father to me… when I mindlessly spoke his name, like black cats and broken mirrors… I was jinxed until I made some sort of amend." Blaise look seriously at Harry, who slowly began to understand the gravity of his words.

"Oh… Okay. But how is your fourth father, was like a father if he was killed by Vold- I mean! You-know-Who?"

"He's a ghost, usually tends to possess my second room and the diner room. When he isn't possessive of his territory he's kind of a odd but fun man to be with. " Blaise shrugged the event as something normal.

"There- .. There are ghost? I thought those were fairytales."

"So are witches and wizards then… Open your eyes! You've seen goblins, you went through walls and for god's sake… you were given an owl to talk to people far away. Not those stupid Telyffones."

Draco titled his head "Telyffones? Those device that muggle's made for communications? How were they pronounce again? Well… it isn't as weird as those boxes called 'TV', but the name much more easier to remember. I still don't understand how to turn it off."

"…" Blaise became strangely quiet. He looked skeptical after a moment as his brow rose.

"We're shameful. That stupid bit-."

"Hahaha! Blaise! Language." Draco stopped Blaise to go any further.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at the two boys, it was something no muggle born or similiar raised one could ever understand. But there was only one person in their group of friends that didn't have any restriction on muggle issues of any kind… They were too influence by her…. Blaise held no care, even when he wasn't listening, he still heard. He was cursing her, Draco on the other hand was a bit more happier of his vaster knowledge.

"… You wouldn't understand." They said simultaneously in cool voices.

"Also… those 'Telyffones' are called 'Telephones'. TV is a short version of 'Television'." Harry explained.

"… Why are they both 'Tele'? what the hell does that mean?" Draco asked a reasonable question which Blaise was slightly interested as Harry merely shrugged.

"Iduhno… It doesn't matter does it?" Harry shrugged.

"So.. how did you meet Blaise?" Draco turned back to Harry trying to change the subject at hand while fulfilling one of his many curious desires.

"Well.. I had no idea where 9 3/4 was and luckily for me his mother and him help me out. Me and him talk, surprisingly we have quite some similar interest."

'I feel a stinking lie… His mother hates the chosen one, doesn't she? Blaise… what similarities would they bear?' He thought as his eyes moved to its corner looking at the poker face of a boy.

"Really? What could you and Blaise have in common?" As Harry was about to answer, the compartment door was passed by a trolly. It was the food cart… finally, seeing how it already passed an hour of time. The woman was dingy as she was thin, the cart was colorfully filled with brand named sweets. Harry had asked for a Mars bar, Bliase had no idea what he meant, but Draco couldn't believe there were people who actually enjoyed the mushy and soggy chocolate bar.

"Maybe I should suggest some chocolate frogs… if you're interested enough I bet you collect all the famous witches and wizards from the past and present." Blaise suggested as he bought himself two gold coins of Chocolate Frogs and two silvers of Pumpkin Pastries and Licorice Wands. Draco didn't want to spoil his dinner so he bought two Chocolate Frogs and one Cauldron Cake to take to his homeroom. Harry however practically bought the whole cart of things…Seeming curiosity didn't only killed the cat, it also made a man waste a lot of spare money. He would regret eating one of those beans; Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were not something to play with, especially if you were one with bad luck.

"You know… Draco will forever envy you… He's the only boy in our group to have successfully buy a bag of Bertie Bott's Bean and only get disgusting flavors. Not to mention there was spinaches , dirt, boogies and things you don't even want to imagine." Blaise spoke sincere as he laughed at Draco's horrible luck.

Draco merely grimaces as he pouted as he glared, not at Harry, but those god forsaken beans.

"… I thought it was every flavored fruit, coffee and so on and so forth… It also has those tastes?" Harry once again said bewilderedly.

"… You'll regret ever getting those beans." Draco said with a great malice at his own certainty by his experience Blaise spoke of. With those words Harry gave a shrugged before putting one of those beans into his mouth.

By ten after Harry spoke "Well… I haven't got any bad tastes. Got only fruit and one beefy tasting one. Pretty good… how often do you get those strange and disgusting tastes?"

Blaise responded with a shrug and some sort of smugness "It's a food of luck."

"Do… they sell well?"

"It was a pretty risky thing four hundred years ago, but people gotten use to it. It's kind of a game for bored people or the young."

They talk here and there of some the olden games of the wizarding world, Draco just stopped trying to get on Harry's good side, since the boy held unreasonable contempt, but he was famous he could hate for all of the smallest reason in this world. So taking Salem out of his cage, Draco mindlessly petted the black cat as he watched the time pass. Not much could happen in a moment like this. An ally in the midst of the limbo whether the theories of the defeated Voldemort and his loyal servants still thrived or was forever stopped for all eternity.

The first week, Draco couldn't even imagine the cat on his lap held the intelligences of a modern man, whether a higher class of Wizards, his class of Wizard and that of modern and old classic Muggles.

The cat must of needed his help, if he told him the truth only after one week. As much Draco felt betrayed of his privacy, his interested were perked up in a way he never could even imagine… An Auror, a high class Auror that was even a mystery to the Ministry of Magic. If he were given a chance to kill two birds with a single rock, then he must throw that rock to eat those birds for this only year to succeed. He would even have to throw away some of his pride if he wanted to get on Harry Potter's good side. Blaise had already won, Harry was now talking about some books he read long ago.

Agatha Christie… she was famous for the Island Mystery, ten people chosen by a Pseudo-name character called U.N. Owen; to punish all the 9 who had sin. Why was it 9 and not 10? The probability should have been 10, but only if you thought an X Person existed on that island. So out of 11, 10 had sinned… but the trick of finding the culprit was obviously was finding out of all the 10, who didn't sinned. Thus… until the very end you are challenged into a battle of wits, without any type of magical knowledge. People who were deeply into Mystery would call it a fight of Anti-Mystery against Mystery… The only way to lose in such a battle would to stop thinking and to await the answer in the final page.

Some who were crazed enough would call it a battle against Mystery against Fantasy; Man against Witch… who of the two are right?

By default, of course, there was never going to be a witch… but being a mystery something beyond human conception is made, even solvable things could be complicated by such whimsical emotions… Some-one had once told him: "Emotions such as love hold both truth and lies; honest and sincere… then the emotion filled with hatred with the oil of love to burn; can also make such deceiving lies and truths. Mystery is not a romance… but romance in a novel surely makes things more complicated then they seem."

He continue to pet his cat, he was feeling strangely drowsy as he thought of that talk which was maybe even a year old now. He wonder… as he still couldn't understand. Muggles made amazing stories… despite their primitive nature, a Mystery without magic was surely a difficult one… but it really couldn't be that hard… could it…?

Slowly, slowly… Draco closed his eyes to get a little bit of rest.

The conversation was going on about the books of the nineteen hundreds, Blaise, Draco's friend nodded here and there and spoke vaguely. The boy was a classic poker face master, Purebloods and Muggleborns… there wasn't much of a differences, pity the fools who thought their blood status matter all that much. The only thing that made Purebloods any different respecting to Non-Purebloods was their magic compendium seal engraved into their next successor. But it seemed a many of those families had forgotten the ritual to do a proper headship exchanged and believed those rituals unimportant. Fools… all of them… that why half-blooded witches tended to rule among the many Muggle and Pureblooded of the Wizard Community.

Draco's family was one of the very few who still did such rituals before their elevenths birthday. One his back was a small but significant compendium, no longer was it on Lucius nor his mother… It was obvious that acknowledgment of their centuries long hardship would one day bloom onto such a perfect vessel.

Though the magic acted on its own, that's why it was deemed 'unimportant'… a thousand year old family's child had once suffered a terrible experience of such wild and powerful magic engraved into the vessel. It was one of the legendary Wizards of this Wizarding Community; Pelant McZandous Anderalthous. Salem had knew him in his younger years, the man had died painful and mercilessly and only in his twenties. It was too late to warn Lucius and Narcissa about such particular events. Laying onto the sleeping boy's lap, Salem had finally met Harry Potter… he was just a normal boy. Pity how Salem could feel Tom's essence inside the boy which was leaking from the Lightning Bolt Scar, it was pure evil that was known as Voldemort. The boy was much more connected to Tom than he would ever know.

Posterior Possibility… The boy will always be effected on what people will base their perception of what the truth should be. But if he finds his own footing, he will have no doubts on where his footing should be. But for Salem, he would need the boy to be gullible enough to believe what the pureblooded children wanted him to believe.

The children were children and then they were the heirs of their roots. No one can deny destiny, not Harry Potter nor Dumbledore Percival Wulfric Brian Albus Nor Tom Riddle or Voldemort, whatever he called himself now and days. Fate was a whimsical choice of those higher place than any of these mortals. But then again… if Destiny was made by even a higher god than those of the Magic Council, then there was no helping of what would become of these children. Very few people in the supernatural realm could actually meet the gods that ruled over both of the realms… people in the mortal realms, lower people than the supernatural realm's inhabitance couldn't even imagine the gods that ruled over the galaxies, despite being stronger than any of the 'Wizard Community', they weren't the strongest among the galaxies…. And always needed a reminder of who they were or they would disappear for all eternity.

"Is he really your friend?" Potter spoke in a low voice to Blaise.

"Yes… He's a bit high stung type of guy, but if you get to know him better… you also can play the game me and my friends play when we're bored. He's the 'leader' but he's a bit of a follower as well. I don't care what he said, but it's either both or none… But we still got a whole month ahead before you decide." Blaise emotion's were mixed… Salem being a familiar of witches could somewhat feel his feelings, but Salem wasn't a pure-cat to feel those emotions like a real house cat could.

But god help him, he didn't care about this conversation, he really didn't care about anyone in this compartment… but right in front of his eyes as Draco's hand was still on his hips, was a half-open wrapper of a Chocolate Frog and he wanted it now!

Slowly moving his paw as he stretched for the chocolate, and caught the edge with his nail, pulling it closer and closer towards himself. Here comes some food, finally! He was tired of kibble!

Just a moment as he dove his face into the trapped frog chocolate, it was pulled away from the black colored boy. "Here it is… I was wonder where you disappear to…" The boy spoke as he grabbed the frog out of its wrapping and with bite began to chew and swallow it.

"Noo—Mmeeowth!" Salem almost screamed again before going full out into screech that of a typical cat. Blaise looked at the cat a bit blankly… before moving his index finger back and forth like ; 'No, no…'

"Cat's shouldn't eat chocolate… my mother's cat had to go to a creature healer for the sickness it got from my valentine's chocolate load and my mother would not stop screeching about it. Think about that… ever had a pet before now, Harry?"

"No… not really. But my uncle's sister has horrible dogs… and treats me even worse than an animal." Harry grimaces as he frowned deeply. What did the boy do to get on the hero boy's good side… Draco was just watching a train crash you couldn't your glued eyes off of… But his friend proven himself more useful than the blond. He always knew blonds were stupid… he lived a full house of blonds, twice… how sad was that? He was the only black, smart guy, okay… house cat, but that didn't make much of a differences. But he still had the brains of a brilliant black man.

Though his skin was dark, not black, in his wizard form.

"That bad, huh? I thought you lived your life like a millionare, but then again your lifestyle explains why you were never seen by any other Wizard, other than the day of those months ago." Blaise ate another chocolate frog, but respecting before when his smile was more rigid and tense, his emotions and expression were more fluent than ever. Even if it were all a lie, it would only proven his great acting-ness, but if they were honest, maybe the two boys candidly found common footing. Or maybe it had always been like that but Draco, the train crash he was, was preventing any honesty or easy-way lying.

It look like the train ride was slowly coming to an end however…

Watching Draco was like playing Battleships… the first shot never hit unless you knew you enemy beforehand. There was no way Draco could of known, he screwed up the first time at Harry's day later birthday school shopping! But did Lucius warn his son beforehand, _Noo-,_ he had his son jump blind in making his son and Potter's son into magical and forever happy friends! How the hell was Salem suppose to help? Was he suppose to find all of Harry's secrets the same way he did with Draco, he was lucky to not be fried alive… though he doubted Draco held any knowledge in mortally frying something in oil. Draco hadn't gotten angry only because of the Ministry of Magic, and supposedly his father wasn't involved directly in any way possible…

He told Draco all his letters were that on Harry, and it was, it was… Fudge however wanted some info of what happen in the Malfoy family as well, but those… were most likely going to be filled with little white lies. He couldn't really betray his true client, now could he?

Noticing the time, Blaise nudged awake Draco telling him he should get dressed. Nodded drowsily, Draco pick him up and placed him once more into the annoyingly small cage. Before closing the door lock, Draco whispered:

"Everything will be fine… We see each other after the feast."

"_Bring me… foo-oood! I'm hungry and dying of lack of choice, whaawhaha…"_ Salem couldn't help but cry. He had been eating kibble nonstop at the Malfoy manor and he wanted more food than that of house cats!

"… You talk to cats now?" Blaise turned his head with a suspicious.

Draco shrugged "Well… he kind of cries when I don't talk to him often."

Not all that bad of a lie. Salem had to give him the belief of the doubt. But for now he was no longer able to do anything else but be brought to his 'master's' homeroom, that of course, after the sorting. The boys started to get dress properly for their first night at Hogwart, even with those hats they would probably never wear again. Unless they found it fashionable, but it was common knowledge: pointy hats does not equal fashion.

So the train had finally stopped, grabbing the two cages and even one of his smaller bags… they started to leave the train for a new year.

"…" The boys became silent as they followed all the first years that were called by a big voice with even a bigger person. The man was a giant like Draco had said… Harry was understating the meaning of 'big boned'. Looking at the poorly dressed up half-giant of a man, he swung the bell while he continued with his "Firs' years! Ove' her' Firs' Years! Harry… There you are!"

Draco looked at the great and large man… as he followed Harry, Blaise and there not far away came Hermione once more.

"Four on the boat… Come on now." Hagrid informed them.

"I'm sorry, sir. But have you've seen a toad by chance?" Hermione asked as she looked a bit discouraged in her long hours search.

"Oh… you mean this little guy?" Hagrid said as he smiled with his imperfect lined teeth. In the man's hand was a green toad with purple blots, Hermione face turned 360 degrees as she grabbed the toad and started to yell for Longbottom.

"Thank you, sir! Neville, I found your toad! Come here-! I found him!" Hermione yelled trying to get Longbottom's attention who was 7 meters away from where they stood.

"She search for him all this time? How many hours is that?" Harry spoke to no-one in particular, he looked both disturb and impressed. Who could blame him? Draco would surely never look for that long for a lost cause.

Longbottom ran to them and grabbed onto the toad tightly "Thank you 'Mione… and here I thought I'd lost him for good… Grandmother would be pretty mad. So… I'll see you, Hermione."

Longbottom bowed a bit before moving along to one of the other boats. As he left Draco and Hermione were one of the last two to enter Hagrid's boat. The night was at its darkest, there were no stars nor a shinning moon… the Great Lake looked purely black as the great man began to move the boat across the lake. There were about 30 boats times 4 people at the very least, there were no rowers on those boats as theirs was in the half-giant's boat, it was magic alone that moved these boats.

Maybe ten minutes or more had passed and they finally arrived to see the great castle that was known as Hogwarts. The Castle surely was bigger than any house Draco's ever been, in its form from then till now, it seem to glimmer immensely as it grew only bigger and bigger the closer they arrived.

"… I'd expected it to be bigger." Well… of course… nothing ever surprised Blaise. Times like these it was more annoying than casual.

The boats had finally docked as the students were already walking towards the castle into the entrance only to find in the school's entrance was an elderly woman with her black hair bun up, wearing a strong amount of emerald-green robes and a spark of red in her accessories. The ceiling were so high up… Harry was on his tippy toes as he tried to see the end on the endlessly high ceiling.

"You're going to fall or break your neck if you try seein' higher." Draco warned Harry, who turned for a mere second to him before looking ahead to were the vice-headmistress stood.

The woman began to introduce herself and the school "I am Professor McGonagall and I and the rest of the staff here: welcome you to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

She ended up summing the events of each house's pointing event, one of the each houses who get the highest point wins the House Cup, that itself was a great honor for the named house.

"I shall be back quickly…" McGonagall spoke firmly as everybody tensed up, she seem to have a well balance control on people.

"… A sorting hat. It's just a sorting hat… I wonder… I wonder… what house will I be part of, what destiny does such a hat see? Hmm… I wonder.." Harry spoke with cold feet, as the minutes pass he only got more nervous. Blaise put his left hand on Harry and whispered to him, whatever he said seem to do the trick. But right when he had calmed down, screams were sounded behind them.

Only muggle-borns would be afraid of ghost, they spoke of some-one named 'Peeves' a poltergeist of some sort.

McGonagell came right in time "Move along now. The Sorting ceremony is about to start." As she gestured them to 'shoo away' waving her hands back and forth before turning back to the students.

"Please form a line, the ceremony has begun."

The entrance door to the Great hall opened and showed a huge line of tables filled with students wearing their ceremonial black witches outfit. There were four great tables ahead of them were the Teacher's Staff and above everybody was a star-filled night that didn't exist outside of the castle, not to mention the thousand lighted candles making the place seem more majestic then it was. In front of the Staff Table however was a black hat, old and a seemingly appearance of a grim face.

Finally the hat began to act saying these precious words:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head, _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achive their end._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to each and every house before the Great became still silence once more. Harry however was smiling bitterly, he must of have a bad case of stage fright, not to mention so did Draco… but he was use to be inside such a stage. To be an actor was the main thing to know when you held a rank like his… to not show fear or weakness, especially hesitation… the god of all weakness.

Hesitation made one slow and tended to confuse what lies were told and ended up being contradicted if you forgot those past lies.

Draco and Blaise stood behind Harry, if the hat could hear their thoughts, maybe it was best if they were chosen after Harry. Then not long was Hermione's turn as McGonagall called her and she was chosen to be a Gryffindor, Harry was right after her.

"Potter, Harry!" The loud voice of McGonagall called out. Suddenly the whole world went silent, people were between gaping in shock and amazement. Harry feet lead him to the stool where sat the Sorting Hat, a two good minutes and the hat finally roared "RAVENCLAW!"

"Mother will be proud." He thought he heard Blaise's voice of smugness…

The whole Ravenclaw roared with excitement and joy as they started to act like Gryffindor. Who would believe such a day would come? Harry walked away from the Staff Table and McGonagall call him next.

Walking towards the old but wise hat, the hat was on top of his head. 'So… you're a pure-breed Slytherin. But why are you so nervous? Do you wish to use your wits or do you wish to drown such knowledge? Ravenclaw is perfect if you wish to vast yourself and others, but in Slytherin your ambitions will surely not come true. Because your stopped thinking, ehh? If you want to find yourself… you must throw away such a useless pride that isn't your own… Your ambitions must become yours and no-one else's… Slytherin is for both Pureblood and ambitions…

I fear the worse as well… An ambitious House with a non-ambitious student; oil and water, I say! So you've decided? Well… at least be a priceless doll, alright?' The hat grumbled before yelling "SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe. Goyle, Nott and Greengrass not to mention the others who were selected for Slytherin. Sitting in the center of the table with his friends, Draco couldn't help but talk smugly towards his friends and his new acquaintances. He spoke of many things; his status, his family… but before he could go forward, the headmaster begun to make his annual speech. He had two of course, as he finished off saying:

"Welcome!" He said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

With a "Thank you" the old man sat down while everybody clapped and cheered. Draco didn't understand the great old wizard, as he clapped… but the other houses truly respected him… and seemingly so did the senior students of Slytherin. People begun to eat, no matter how hard he tried to forget the old hat's words, they simple would not fade away from his mind. He was a chosen Slytherin, just as his parents and friends expected him to be… but, that didn't explain the void that was acting like a wall of something heavy…

"Hey… you okay, Drac?" Blaise asked as he seemed the same monotone face he always held, but looking closely there was no doubt he was slightly worried if not more.

"Of course! Of course… This is the year Harry Potter comes to this school and the Wizarding world. There can be nothing better than the taste of victory, no? And with Professor Snape we have nothing to lose…" Draco spoke proudly… he would soon become friends with Potter, if that was last thing he had to do on this earth! Blaise was already good friends with the boy wonder. Nothing left then to catch the snitch! Blaise had already scored more than a thousand points.

"… Oh, Draky… nothing better than victory, no? We have a smart hero for once… Hehehe-… Nothing in the world will stop us, right, guys?" Pansy spoke with her higher tones as she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"…" Crabbe and Goyle, however, we just enjoying the food. Simple people with simple needs. They were dim but they did have personality… just… not often enough. But perfectly suited to be his guards… They were Beaters, Pansy and Blaise were like his Chasers and finally Draco was the Seeker. They were a well formatted alliance to anyone who stood against them, just a couple more Chasers and a Keeper and they would surely be complete. You start with the basics and then you multifaceted the rules, team and environment to your will… that what it means to be a Slytherin: to rule above them all.

Though the hat thought he be perfect for a Ravenclaw… Any leader needs knowledge as their prime guide, or they be ignorant fools falling to their inevitable doom. He was a leader, not a pawn… he would prove himself and everybody around here that he was a complete and candid leader!

"… At least be a perfect doll…?" Draco mutter to himself as Pansy spoke to the girl beside her. Blaise still stared at his friend… and mutter something… No-one cared and no-one knew, but the boy across the hall saw the whole amount of houses' tables and looked unhappy. Of course in a Great Hall filled with hundreds of students, if not thousands… the loud voices, the man people socializing, even prayers, whispers and words can be lost for all eternity.

"So is it true; you flew your broom far across the fields of Scotland? How amazing!" Another first year boy spoke. He was part of an unfamiliar family, but his voice definitely showed he was Scottish.

"Yeah, Father took my there for my Spring Break. Unlike most families I was tended to do Cram Schools. Horrifying… not many wizards like me tend to do such schools. But I guess it's one way of using good money, not like any family ungrateful like say: the Weasleys. Hahaha… Those damn Blood Traitors! Slytherin only have the pure kind." Draco scoffed at a family he couldn't stand. He had meet the heirs of the Weasley family: all of them, unbearable! How could such a poor family have so many children and not fall to bits? He couldn't stand most of all was the twins… always joking in profound manners.

"… Yeah, the last son, the red head, freckled boy was a Gryffindor. All the Weasleys are Gryffindor, just purely unbearable. But who would imagine The-One-Who-Lived was a smart lad?" Pansy scoffed before speaking in excitement. … Didn't she hate him, just a couple hours ago?

"… She like smart guys." Blaise commented to the amber head boy, it seemed his names was Smuchno Alexander Rickviz. So his name was seeming his middle name. No-one could really blame him, who in god's earth called their son 'Smuchno'? It should be against the law.

"Smuchno…? What the bloody hell were your parents drinking when they had you?" Draco turned to his same year classmate.

Shaking head with a sigh, Alexander spoke "You don't want to know… but between me and you, I've always believed my Pap' simple lost a bet and it was too humiliating to admit it. Only my mother calls me by my first name, shame on them both."

"… You know you could legally change your name…Have you'd ask your parents?" Draco couldn't help but suggest him as Pansy continue to speak of their Spring Break, not that he had proof that it didn't happen, but seemingly it did but it wasn't in the Parkinson's way of doing holidays.

However the conversations ended soon enough as Dumbledore got up once more for his second annual speech of typical notice "Just a few more words now that were all fed and watered."

"What are we, plants?" Draco scoffed.

"I have s few start-of-term notice to give you. First years should note that the forest o the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore gave a oddly twinkling glances at the red haired group of boys, yes… Draco may have figured out who the Headmaster was looking at.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch Trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to who does not wish to die a very painful death."

With Dumbledore's finish statement of the annual events, the only one smiling at the last piece of news and not scared stiff said "I kind of like his way of talking… honest and brutal."

"I shouldn't be surprise now… But Blaise… why do you change your thoughts only after a very few seconds ago?" Draco couldn't help feel distain in Blaise praising words.

"Why would some-one die horribly in a school? There just something wrong with that." Daphne spoke with worry written all over her face.

Pansy swayed her head in deep thought "Oddly enough it's a perfect metaphor for school. Even if it was literal to the word. Singing…? Who wants to sing a school song?"

Dumbledore began to request the whole Great Hall to sing Hogwart's school song. Each sung in their own rhythm, Draco mostly hummed while Pansy closed her ears as Blaise sung in a toned-deaf way. Luckily Crabbed and Goyle were toned trained singers, as they sung elegantly… But Blaise was louder and more painful. The man was interested in ruining everything that meant fun.

Finally everybody stopped and Pansy silently to herself gestured to the skies as she must of thank the gods. Alexander was definitely bamboozled as he slowly got up, turning to Draco "That lad doesn't sing often does he? …"

"Only if he's trying to torture people indirectly, but just hope he doesn't 'play'… you'll regret on getting on his bad side, he knows nothing about-… you know what, less you know the better." Draco cut himself off as he gave a forced smile as he pat the boy's back. The only seem to agitate the boy more… the shock would wear off soon.

As they were called up by a Perfect, the boy was well built and very tanned… his eyes were piercing like a snake. He called them up saying "First years, follow us and be quiet. I will lead your to your Common Room." They travelled down passing the stairs and went to the dungeon levels… the farther they went the colder the air became. It was odd, but the worse part was it was bloody freezing and it wasn't even winter.

Rubbing his arms Alexander spoke what was on Draco's mind "Bloody hell… had hell frozen over? Where are we going?"

He yelled to the perfect. It was a bad idea… but the older boy simply ignored him, but some of the first students began to agree as they went further down than they could ever imagine. And finally they arrived to the stone door, it was carved with significant details, however… it was partly broken. It looked like an snake, or cobra, curved into a 'S' shape. The Perfect said "_Incruentatus_" and the snake's mouth moved as it's lidless eyes stared harshly at the newcomers.

"It isssn't a Sssurpriseess… to see such, folksss… Come in Bloodless Children of the Snake. Bhuut.. Do not take things tooo cozziess." The voice was old and rouch, he seem to look down at the people around him.

The door open and the Perfect, Miller Derrick, spoke with caution "Tomorrow we wake at dawn before the sun rises, the windows you have will let you see the sun rise and set… our House Head, Professor Snape, expects nothing less from you than perfection.. let's not fail our kind. Go to bed. There's the first day ahead."

Soon Draco was divided into the boy's dormitory from the girls, his room was him, Blaise, Alexander and some other Slytherin boy. He didn't really watch who got selected other than his friends and beside his bedside table was Salem in his cage sleeping.

"Hello! Blimey.. You can't be… well who would of know, Mysterio vus Varke… what's your nickname mate?" Alexander spoke to the slick black hair boy who seem just as boring as Blaise.

"It's not Mysterio! It's Melroy! Stupid paper… one misspelling and everybody gets it wrong." Melroy scowled about something.

"… I'm not sure about you, but I would get ready, that is… unless you want Professor Snape mad. I should warn you, he's not a forgiving type of guy." Draco warned them as he prepared himself to bed.

"… Am I the only one who's cold? These sheets won't keep us warm!" Alexander said as he picked up their light sheets that were summer made, Draco didn't agree in voice, but mentally he did. But Blaise explain things to him.

"Yeah, it's cold deal with it. Slytherins are cold-blooded… it makes us strong to support this weather of summer."

"… I say… It's only going to make us sick, ARE THE PEOPLE HERE STUPID?" Draco drowsed off… As their dorimitory was filled with noise. He wasn't kidding about Snape though… and he was still tired anyway… He wonder what-… he'll think about that later.


End file.
